


Surprise?

by Reality 2_0 (reality_2_0)



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 07:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reality_2_0/pseuds/Reality%202_0
Summary: set 2015





	Surprise?

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to another 12 days of Christmas.  
> Should something seem/be off, I apologise. It's been my 12th day in the row at the office, and my mind is just mush.

Soon, the insanity would begin again. chaos and hectic would reign their lives. They would be watched even more closely again. Every word, every action would be examined and judged.

The craziest thing about it all, though, was that they voluntarily signed up for it. Well, she would sign up. He was just along for the ride. At least officially. But the spouse hadn’t been only decoration since many decades now.

In various roles, they were old hands at the game of presidential elections, had a pretty good idea of what they would have to face, but the chance to once again serve the public, to better the country and improve people’s lives had been deemed worth it by her, by them.

So here they were, at the dawn of yet another presidential campaign. Before she would officially throw her hat into the ring, though, he wanted to treat her to one last weekend of relaxation, wanted them to have a few day for each other, to themselves.

Planning a surprise weekend getaway hadn’t been easy. It had required the help of various people, a lot of subterfuge and even more hoping she wouldn’t strangle him when she realized what was going on. It had been a close thing when instead of the group of people she had been expecting it had been only him waiting for her. The emotions on her face went from confusion to annoyance to finally settle on anger. He managed to deflect that with a grin, a shrug and a “Surprise?” It got her back down to annoyance which wasn’t that difficult to deal with. It was certainly preferable to anger. Annoyance could be poked into amusement. A deed he had practice at which came in handy this time for she really didn’t like surprises that went beyond a flower bouquet on her desk.

Once she had gotten over it and sufficiently glared at everybody who had obviously been privy to the plan, she had kissed him, told him to never do that again (even though she knew as well as he did that he might very well pull another stunt like that) and asked him where exactly they were going.

He had refused to tell her then, and kept resisting her probing and poking of the verbal and physical kind. The drive wasn’t that long. They were almost there. He was sure it would be a good surprise, that he had picked the right spot, but some anxiety remained. He couldn’t wait for her to figure out where they were headed, for her to tell him if he had indeed done well. Until then, though, he would enjoy the ride and steal kisses along the way to prevent her from asking more questions he didn’t want to answer. If they happened to enjoy the distraction tactic, it was a win-win. Granted, not entirely as she still didn’t have the desired information, but it would happen.

She would punish him for organizing such a surprise anyway, might as well make the most of it.

However, he made a mental note to not plan a surprise party for her birthday in the next few years…

The End.


End file.
